


Soldiers' Rest

by RoadFar



Series: MCU 相关 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代科技的便利性大大出乎有些人的意料。（我是个标题废！不要吐槽标题……）<br/>一篇小甜短文，有电影剧透，没啥情节性，人物走形和bug都是我的错！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers' Rest

**Author's Note:**

> 人名对照
> 
> Thor 托尔  
> Steve Rogers/Captain America 斯蒂夫·罗杰斯/美国队长（简称队长）  
> Tony Stark 托尼·斯塔克  
> Bruce Banner 布鲁斯·班纳  
> Clint Barton/Hawkeye 克林特·巴顿/鹰眼  
> Black Widow 黑寡妇  
> Jarvis 贾维斯

烤肉的味道实在让人有些……遗憾。  
从烤肉店出来后，黑寡妇对斯蒂夫·罗杰斯说：“再见，队长。”然后朝着托尔微微点头示意，又向着班纳博士挥了挥手，就头也不回地走了。  
托尼·斯塔克的脸色实在不太好看，他撇了撇嘴，克林特·巴顿沉重地拍了拍他的肩，就跟着黑寡妇走了。  
“再见，精灵王子！”斯塔克冲着他俩的背影喊了一嗓子，黑寡妇不为所动地继续迈着大步越走越远，巴顿扭过头，对着斯塔克露出志在必得的笑容。  
两人很快消失在废墟和灰烬的尽头，斯塔克拍了拍身上的灰，对剩下的几个人说：“要去我家坐坐吗？就在马路对面。”  
他指的是已经被砸得面目全非的斯塔克大厦。能自给自足一年的能源几乎都在刚才的大战中被消耗殆尽，走进大厦时，灯都没有亮起来。  
“是停电了吗？斯塔克先生。”班纳身上披着一块不知道从哪儿找来的破布，赤着脚站在瓦砾堆里——瓦砾扎得他蜷起了脚趾。  
斯塔克打开了某个盖板查看了几眼：“是进入节电模式了，没事。”他盖上盖板，过了会儿灯光渐渐亮了起来，虽然不多，但足以看清房间里的情况。  
电梯已经失效，要上楼不是件容易事。斯塔克已经没动力再飞了，让班纳博士跳上去并不现实……托尔举起锤子，被斯蒂夫拦了下来：“这儿不适合用这个。”  
斯塔克看着自己被摧毁的房子郁闷地叹了口气，然后突然挥起双手：“博士！我需要你的帮助。也许我们能让这房子再度运作起来……你能帮帮我吗？”他看着小心翼翼绕过碎石的班纳博士，这才发现他没有鞋子。  
“对不起博士，我一直没注意你没有鞋……”斯塔克在乱石堆里翻找能给班纳包在脚上的东西，班纳忙不迭地拉住了他：“不用了，斯塔克先生，我习惯了。不如我们马上开始工作吧。”  
斯蒂夫和托尔似乎完全被他们忽视了。站在破败的大厅中央的斯蒂夫喊了一声：“斯塔克先生，博士，有需要……我们帮忙的吗？”他回头看了一眼托尔，托尔立刻低头也看着他，听到他说的话后，他冲着停下脚步的斯塔克说：“要我们帮忙吗？”  
斯塔克看着灰头土脸的两人，对着他们得意地笑：“不用了，这种事情请交给专家。你们俩就……”他指着某个角落的房门，“去洗个澡吧！浴室请随意使用！不过注意节电节水啊，现在用的是应急电源。”  
斯塔克和班纳博士立刻消失在了某个门后面，开始了他们的修理工作。斯蒂夫捏着自己的手套，对身边的托尔说：“那我们就洗个澡吧。”  
托尔很高兴地放下了锤子，走到斯塔克指着的房门跟前推开。  
如果不是斯塔克事先的说明，斯蒂夫实在没法相信这是一间浴室——感觉就是从一个大厅走进了另一个大厅。斯蒂夫慢慢走了进去，手里的手套捏得更紧了，他怀疑斯塔克根本是在开他们俩人的玩笑，因为他没有看到任何像是浴缸或是淋浴喷头的东西。  
他将房间扫视了一圈，然后对托尔说：“托尔，我不觉得——”  
托尔已经把上衣脱掉了。  
斯蒂夫吃了一惊，他立刻往边上退了两步：“噢，我觉得……那么你先洗吧。”  
“什么？”托尔停下了正在脱裤子的手，“队长，你不一起洗吗？刚才铁皮人叫我们注意节电节水。”  
斯蒂夫没想到托尔居然明白“节电节水”的意思。他愣怔了一下，脚往边上滑了一点，突然脚下一空，整个人掉了下去。  
“队长！”  
托尔扑了过来，抓住了斯蒂夫的手，然后跟着他一起掉了下去——掉到了一缸温热的水里。  
“这是什么！”斯蒂夫从水里探出了头，擦着脸上的水喊。他确信刚才自己脚下是地板，但不知道发生了什么……现在那个地板已经无影无踪了。  
托尔在斯蒂夫边上笑了起来：“好大的一个浴缸。”  
斯蒂夫这才发现自己已经踩到了底，他站稳身体看了看周围，他已经处于刚才自己所站位置以下了——这间巨大的浴室几乎本身就是一个浴缸。  
这已经大得超出他的想象了。他从没想过浴缸可以这么大……两个人泡在里面根本不算什么，至少……至少可以容纳20个人。  
斯蒂夫还在算着人数，托尔已经把自己的裤子也脱了丢到了地上，他把斯蒂夫还捏着的手套夺了过来：“队长，脱衣服吧。”  
斯蒂夫其实并不介意和别人一起洗澡，当兵那会儿多少人一起挤着一桶水冲洗身上的泥浆血污，但他看向身边自在得好像在自家泳池游泳的托尔，想起黑寡妇曾说过他算是神……没错，雷神托尔的故事他当然也听说过，但是，这样一个神话人物和自己在一个浴缸洗澡……听起来太匪夷所思了。  
斯蒂夫摇了摇头，托尔是和他一起经历过战斗的战士，没啥特别的。他拉开领口，把身上的紧身衣脱了下来。  
当他脱到腰肋的时候微微皱起了眉头，刚才被那群外星怪物的武器击中了——现在被温水泡到，疼痛穿过皮肤渗透进他的身体。他有些站不住了，疲劳一下子侵袭了过来，他抓着手里的衣服一动不动地站着，直到托尔过来扶住他的肩膀。  
“你受伤了。”托尔歪过头看着斯蒂夫的腰部，那儿有一大块严重的瘀伤，还有皮外伤，虽然不十分严重，但依然有很细微的血丝消散进了水里。  
斯蒂夫有些不太自在——因为托尔靠得有点近。  
“你刚才就是这样和我一起战斗的吗？”托尔抬起头严肃地盯着斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫对他说：“没关系，我很快就会好的，我的新陈代谢速度是一般人的四倍。”  
托尔不解地看着他，然后伸出手捂住了斯蒂夫的腰伤。  
斯蒂夫深吸了一口气——托尔的手可太热了，热量几乎盖住了疼痛。  
“愿你早日康复。”  
“谢谢你，托尔。”斯蒂夫轻轻拉开他的手，擦着头上的不知是水还是汗的液体，“这儿似乎有些热……”  
他的话没说完，头顶突然有凉水洒了下来，将他俩彻头彻尾浇湿了。一直倾泻而下的水不见停，斯蒂夫脱了一半的衣服卡在身上害得他难以移动，托尔抓住他往旁边躲，两人终于从灭顶之灾中逃了出来。  
“天哪，斯塔克先生的浴室是怎么回事……”斯蒂夫把满头满脸的水用力撸去，托尔的一头金发已经被彻底打湿，非常柔顺地贴在了他的头皮上。  
托尔靠着浴缸壁惬意地舒展开自己的手脚：“落下来的是瀑布，如果此时有美酒相伴——”  
就像是听从他的呼唤一样，托尔身边弹开了一个柜子，里面放满了好酒。  
托尔就像得到了奖赏的孩子一般高兴得几乎跳了起来，他拎出一瓶葡萄酒，徒手就将软木塞拔了出来：“这儿是实现愿望的天堂！队长，给你。”  
斯蒂夫苦笑着接过酒瓶：“和我喝酒你可没有好处，我是不会醉的。”  
托尔瞪大了眼睛：“你的酒量很好吗？太好了，我喜欢酒量好的人。”  
有那么几秒，斯蒂夫仍然顾虑着这是斯塔克的酒，但是托尔已经毫不在意地仰头把一瓶酒直接灌了下去了。斯蒂夫拿出了一个酒杯，给自己倒了一杯，他小口啜饮着，就算是不太懂酒的他也能尝得出这是非常美味的酒，于是他也将一杯酒全都喝了下去——当他放下酒杯时，看到托尔的身边已经飘着好几个空酒瓶了。  
“托尔？你喝得太多了。”斯蒂夫匆忙把空瓶子收起来放进酒柜里，托尔咧开嘴朝他笑：“地球的酒实在好喝。感谢铁皮人！”  
他眯起眼睛，脸颊上已经有些发红。斯蒂夫擦了擦自己的额头，大概是这里的温度太高了——就算有清凉的瀑布落下来，温度依然越来越高。  
托尔举起一个硕大的酒瓶冲着斯蒂夫说：“干杯，队长。”斯蒂夫给自己的酒杯倒满，也举起来，和托尔的酒瓶轻轻相碰，发出清脆悦耳的声音：“干杯。”  
托尔又直接干掉了一瓶，喝完后他把酒瓶往旁边一丢，用手背擦了擦自己的嘴，然后满足地叹了口气。他抬起头往后仰，突然人沉进水里，斯蒂夫丢掉酒杯赶快把他拉了起来，浮出水面的托尔小声笑了起来，笑声越来越大，整个浴室里都回荡着他爽朗的声音。  
“和你在一起真高兴！”托尔笑着抓住了斯蒂夫的肩膀，他盯着斯蒂夫的眼睛看，过了会儿凑近他面前小声说，“队长，你的眼睛很美。”  
“唰”的一声，斯蒂夫感觉自己被背后的一股巨大力量推着撞到了托尔的身上。他完全没法站起来——那股巨大的力量从他的头开始一直延伸到他的脚，把他和托尔推挤在一起。斯蒂夫艰难地从托尔的怀抱里抬起头，躲避着背后那股巨大的力量——那是一股强力水流，现在已经将他的背后封得严严实实的了。  
“斯塔克先生的浴室到底是怎么回事……！”斯蒂夫挣扎着想站稳脚步，但这并不容易，托尔的手挡在他的后脑勺让他能动动脑袋，他努力抬起自己的手臂挡住从边上溅射过来的水流，脸就快和托尔的脸贴到一起了。  
“先生们，请问你们——”  
一把冷静的男声响起，话还没说完，托尔就怒吼着“谁！”伸出了自己的手，他忠实的锤子立刻砸破了浴室的大门飞到了他的手里，沿途还顺便破坏了浴缸一边的墙壁，浴缸里的水连同屋顶降下的水流都漫上了地面，开始往门外流去。  
那个冷静的男声不为所动地说着：“先生们，请问你们洗完了吗？现在大厦的水电储备不足，希望你们能够体谅。等重建好了，欢迎你们再来。”  
背后的水龙仍然在不知疲倦地推挤着斯蒂夫和托尔。斯蒂夫僵硬地站在浴池里，听见砸破的大门外传来班纳博士的声音：“请帮他们关一下水闸吧，贾维斯。”  
“好的，班纳博士。主人怎么样了？”水流终于停了下来，斯蒂夫几乎虚脱地要坐倒，被托尔紧紧抱住才没有滑倒在浴池里——在浴池淹死实在有些可耻。  
“我们刚刚恢复主能源供给他就累得睡着了。”班纳博士很体贴地并没有走进来，“看来得我们帮他洗个澡了。”  
斯蒂夫精疲力尽地从浴室爬了出来——感谢神，有托尔一直扶着他。他从没想过洗澡会比战斗更吃力，看到门外满脸无奈笑容的班纳博士，斯蒂夫忍不住问道：“博士，这真的是浴室吗？”  
“是真的，”班纳博士挠了挠脏兮兮的头发，“这是斯塔克先生开通宵派对用的……无敌鸳鸯浴池。”  
“鸳鸯！听起来是很吉利的意思！”托尔乐呵呵地搂紧了斯蒂夫的肩膀。  
斯蒂夫捂住了脸。

end


End file.
